The Last Hope
by dragon145
Summary: Once, The Ryujin Clan and its leader the Juubi used to protect and nurture the world. Those days are now long gone, but the Juubi and its insanity still threaten the entire world. Now, its up to Naruto and his generation to stop the comming darkness.


The Last Hope

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Bleach, or Rosario + Vampire but I do own any oc's that I come up with.**

* * *

Eons ago when the world was first born and the goddess Kami was giving life to it she created a special race and tasked them with guardianship over the world. This race was the race of Dragons and they watched over the world ensuring that all of Kami's creations were at peace and that the world was safe. They kept nature in harmony and saw to it that any evil which plagued the world was quickly and mercilessly annihilated.

Their leader was the ten-tailed dragon who was known as the Juubi. The Juubi held a power which allowed him to rival the power of the Gods but it was all tempered by his great wisdom and kindness. As the Dragons watched over the world they formed themselves into the Ryujin Clan.

Dragons were the most powerful creatures on the planet, hands down. None were able to stand up to a fully grown Leviathan-Stage Dragon save for another Leviathan-Stage Dragon**(1)**. They also possessed a grand intelligence, extreme cunning, and great wisdom.

With them around the world experience a great era of harmony as many of the lesser creatures of the world explored and lived out their lives.

When the Gods and Goddesses saw how good of a job the Juubi and his clan was doing they decided to let him take on more of their responsibilities. At first the responsibilities had been tasks of little consequence that were extremely easy for the Juubi like protecting an extremely powerful artifact or something along those lines. However as the Juubi proved himself more and more competent he was saddled with more and more of the responsibilities that should have been taken care of by the Gods themselves.

As they heaped more burdens on the Juubi they eventually began to abandon the world that they had created and spent more time enjoying themselves in heaven. The Juubi tried his best to carry out all of his tasks he was being assigned with and still maintain guardianship over the world and act as clan head of the Ryujin.

Then something very interesting happened; it was to be this event which would start the Juubi's fall into darkness.

One day the Juubi heard the voice of a human who was fleeing several soldiers that were trying to kill him. The Juubi admitted that humans interested him as while they weren't the strongest or most powerful race out there, what they lacked in raw power they made up for in intelligence and resourcefulness. They possessed a will to survive and expand that it had lead them to becoming one of the more numerous and stronger species on the planet.

As for the human that the Juubi was watching, he pleaded with the Gods to save him. He hadn't done anything wrong and the soldiers who chased after him merely did so for their own amusement. As the human prayed to the Gods for aid the Juubi watched and wondered why not a single one did anything to save him. Sure he was only one of the many and was probably not all that important, but still; the injustice that was being done to him was unacceptable to the Juubi and so he saved the poor man who was about to be killed.

When the man saw his attackers killed with bolts of lightning and a voice in his head guiding him to the nearest point of safety he believed that his prayers had been answered by a new God. This was to the beginning of a new religious revolution as the man began to preach about his new God to other people in towns and villages. When other people heard the man's preaching some thought he was mad while others saw a threat to their own religions and called the man a dangerous heretic. When mobs came after the man the Juubi protected him again as he didn't want the man to suffer because of him. The Juubi had only been intending to scare the crowds away but his interference had another effect altogether. The crowds were indeed scared, but they also saw this as proof that the man who was preaching was actually right.

This started what became the single largest religious revolution in the entire world. As worship of the Juubi spread the Juubi continued to protect his worshipers as he didn't wish them hurt all because of him. This caused a chain-reaction that in the end destroyed the worship of all other religions amongst humanity.

The most powerful empires of the time converted over to worship of the Juubi and it wasn't long before all of humanity was under the doctrine of the new religion. Their worship of the Juubi was at first quite amusing and the Juubi often answered their prayers if only to humor them. Sadly as humanity continued to worship him the Juubi slowly began to feel as though maybe he might actually be a god. It wasn't as if he didn't have the power to equal them, and unlike the actual Gods and Goddesses he was actually taking care of the world!

Humanity continued to worship the Juubi as their God, creating grand statues of him and magnificent temples dedicated to his glory. Hundreds of festivals celebrated him and sacrifices were made on a enormous scale as the humans continued to try and please their God. The Juubi took all of it and became more convinced that he was a God and that he should rule over all like a God.

Soon enough he commanded humanity to wage a war against all other life-forms on the planet and bring them under the worship of himself. Humanity was quick and eager to carry out his will and they slaughtered a great many of the other sentient creatures out there.

Before the slaughter could go too far though the rest of the Ryujin Clan took action. They realized that their leader had succumbed to his own evil and was now ruining the stability of the world. There were a few who tried to make him see reason but they were quickly silenced by the Juubi. When this became known to the rest of the Clan they immediately declared the Juubi unfit to lead anymore and turned against him.

Both sides then began their preparations for war. The Juubi had members of the clan loyal to him, a majority of humanity, and a new creature known as Hollows which were created by him on his side.

His opposition included most of the clan, and those humans who they had managed to convince of the Juubi's evil. The clan, when they fought the new creatures known as Hollows discovered the horrifying fact that the Hollows were the corrupted souls of deceased humans whose spirits had yet to pass on into the afterlife. The souls were corrupted by the Juubi's own power which was now filled with a corruption so vile and dark that even the prisoners of Hell feared the Juubi.

The Ryujin went to work at once in creating a weapon that could instead destroying the soul of a Hollow, purify it instead. Their work was rewarded with the creation of the Zanpakuto or "soul slayer". The reason they looked for a way to purify the soul instead of destroying it was because they still had to keep the balance between the world of the living and the realms of the dead, those being heaven and hell. If the souls were destroyed then the energy that they possessed would stay in the world of the living while the amount of souls that were in the realms of the dead which could infinitely expand in order to accommodate more souls would stagnate. This would cause an imbalance that could send all three realms crashing into each other destroying them.

This meant that to the Ryujin destroying the souls was unacceptable.

When both sides finally had all their preparations completed their armies marched out onto the fields for battle. This single battle became the most catastrophic battle that would ever grace the world. It tore the landscape apart and wreaked havoc upon all the combatants. For miles around the carnage could be heard by those who watched from afar. Ominous clouds covered the sky around the battlefield and a storm raged overhead as the chaotic energies of the two sides clashed.

The Juubi was a massive force of destruction and chaos on the battlefield. Only the strongest members of the Ryujin Clan, the Clan Elders and the Clan Heir were able to stand up to him. The Clan Elders and Heir were all of the Leviathan-Stage and the Clan Heir was the younger brother of the Juubi. His real name was lost to time but the Clan Heir was also known as the Rikudo Sennin. Armed with the doujutsu known as the Rinnegan which was gifted to him by the Juubi, he was the only member of the Clan who had a chance a beating the Juubi.

The Clan Elders and Heir fought with the Juubi and it seemed like there was no hope as all of their attacks were unable to cause any fatal injuries due to the Juubi for it was immortal or as close as you can get. When all else failed, the Rikudo Sennin pulled out his last trump card, Fuinjutsu. He sealed away the Juubi and in the process created the moon which would contain the Juubi's body. Around the sealing array he created ten keys which would be necessary in order to release the Juubi. The Rikudo Sennin flung nine of the keys to all the corners of the world while the fate of the tenth key would remain unknown.

The act of the sealing unfortunately cost the life of not only Rikudo Sennin but of the Clan Elders who had given their own life forces to help power the seal.

With the Juubi sealed up the battle came to an end. Sadly enough it was already far too late. The lives of practically every participate was taken. The amount of survivors of that battle was less than twenty and this is included both sides.

The Ryujin Clan and humanity's power was shattered and humanity entered the Dark Ages while the Ryujin Clan very nearly ceased to exist. And the Gods and Goddesses which originally created the world and had finally taken notice of its plight now found themselves cut off from it. The world was silent to their voices and power and they were forced to watch by the sidelines as the world continued to experience one tragedy after another.

With the Ryujin Clan no longer around to keep harmony all the other creatures of sentience rose up to try and fill the power vacuum thus starting what became known as the War of Dominance. Humanity suffered horribly during this war as its Dark Age made them very nearly powerless. Their mighty empires were no more, most of their soldiers dead, leadership in total disarray, and they were without the voice of their God.

The other sentient creatures or Ayakashi as the humans came to call them very nearly destroyed humanity and one of the only things that saved them was the fact that the Ayakashi eventually grew board of the powerlessness of the humans and ceased to hunt them. This turned out to be a big mistake. When the Ayakashi who had at first been fighting as a united front against humanity stopped their war on the humans they quickly degenerated into fighting each other. Their distraction was exactly what humanity needed in order to survive and rejuvenate themselves. Once more the humans proved their worth as they waged war on the Ayakashi. This time they were winning though as many of the Ayakashi were weakened from fighting with each other and they were simply unable to keep up with the population levels of the humans.

Eventually the Ayakashi retreated and the War of Dominance came to an end with humanity as the dominant species on the planet. The Ayakashi continued to exist but gradually became forgotten by humanity as they came out of their Dark Age and into the Middle Ages.

Humanity would continue its successes as it reached the Modern Age.

As for the Ryujin Clan and their civil war, it continued in secret as the survivors from the battle went and regrouped with the Juubi's loyalists becoming the Acolytes of the Juubi and the Ryujin Clan loyalists becoming the Army of the Seireitei**(2)**.

* * *

It was a quiet night in Karakura Town. Most people were in their homes asleep in their nice, warm, and comfortable beds. Too bad for our hero he couldn't do that. Instead he was up patrolling the entire town. Now what was he patrolling for, well that's easy enough to answer; Hollows. The monsters preyed who preyed on spirits and those with a strong chakra signature. And it was our hero's job to hunt down and eliminate any and all Hollows which threatened the good people of Karakura.

As for who our hero is, well his name is Naruto Ryujin although for safety reasons his last name was changed to Namikaze instead.

Naruto had blond hair that was long and spiky and it was styled in a manner similar to that of Madara Ryujin a former Clan Elder with the only difference being the hair color. He looked to be about 15 years old and also had a scar running down his left eye. His eye's being a blue of the same color as the sky. He wore an amulet around his neck that was circularly shaped and had a golden dragon running along the outline while in the center was a emerald jewel with strange kanji surrounding it. He was dressed in the standard Soul Reaper uniform which consisted of a white shitagi, a black kosode, a black hakama, a white hakama-himo, white tabi, and waraji and also wore a black haori with white kanji lettering saying commando signifying that he belonged to the Commando Division of the Seireitei.

The Commado Division was made up of members of the Gotei 13**(3)** who were too powerful to be Lieutenants but not yet strong enough for Captaincy or if there were no Captain positions available and the person didn't wish to challenge a current Captain for theirs.

They answered only to the Captain-Commander and in addition they held authority over the other Divisions. They could command anyone below the rank of Lieutenant and the only ones who could usurp their authority was a Captain.

Naruto who was crouched on top of a building looked around the town searching for the Chakra signature of the hollow he was hunting. He closed his eyes and put one of his hands into a Ram seal and began to focus.

'_Well this is pathetic._' Naruto thought to himself as he found the Hollow trying to sneak up behind him. The Hollow was easily sensed and right as it was about to charge Naruto down, Naruto simply stuck his sword out and allowed the Hollow to ram itself onto the blade. The blade Naruto wielded was a katana which was 24 inches long, had a dark blue hilt with a red tassel coming off the end, and a hexagonal hand guard.

Naruto let out a sigh as the hollow disintegrated into particles. He pulled out his cell phone and called in to report the hollow's defeat.

"_Ah, Commando-Namikaze sir; we were just about to call you. It seems as though Captain Commander Yamamoto has requested yours and Commando-Hitsugaya's presence at once sir._"

"Did he say why he wanted to see me?" Naruto questioned.

"_No sir, all he said was that you were to report to him at once._"

"Very well then, tell him I'll be there shortly." Naruto responded.

He then shut the cell phone and put it away before opening a Senkaimon**(4)** and heading back to the Seireitei.

'_I wonder why Yama-jiji wants to see me so suddenly? Is he still mad about the weasels? I told him I was sorry already and I got rid of them all too, what more does he want!_' Naruto thought panicked.

Once Naruto exited the Senkaimon he immediately began to Shunpo**(5)** towards the Captain's meeting room where Yamamoto was located. Once he reached the doors of the meeting room, Naruto stopped upon seeing his fellow Commando Toshiro already there and apparently waiting for him.

"Good, you're here. I was afraid you were going to take forever." Toshiro said with a light smirk on his face.

"Right, right, whatever, anyhow do you know why we've been called?" Naruto asked.

"No, I'm afraid I'm just as clueless as you are. Wait, don't tell me he's still mad at you for the weasels. Ah man, that wasn't even my fault! I don't see why I should be here." Toshiro said.

"Hey, come on! I said I was sorry and I even got rid of every weasel out there, what more do you want!" Naruto yelled.

"For you to have never done it in the first place." Toshiro stated.

"Well, too bad." Was all Naruto said before he pushed the doors open and walked into the room along with Toshiro.

They both got into a kneeling position in front of Captain-Commander Yamamoto and waited patiently for him to speak.

"Naruto, Toshiro I have grave news that involves both of you. It would appear as though someone may have discovered your true identities as members of the Ryujin Clan." Naruto and Toshiro raised an eyebrow at this but waited for Yamamoto to finish.

"We suspect this because of the fact that the both of you have failed to get into every high school that you've applied for sa-."

"WHAT!" both Naruto and Toshiro yelled at the same time.

"Waddya mean we've failed to get into a high school! Our scores on our finals were the best of the best!" Naruto ranted.

"Yeah, that makes no sense, we even saw our scores for ourselves so we know there're not fake. We have the best scores possible, schools should be bashing down our doors begging us to take them!" Toshiro added.

Yamamoto glared at the two of them for interrupting and the both of them bowed their heads in apology.

"Now, as I was saying, you have failed to every high school save for one. It is known as Yokai Academy. We suspect that whoever runs that school must have good connections in order to influence the system like this." said Yamamoto.

"But if they know about us being Ryujin, then what do they want with us? Is it possible that there're working for the Acolytes?" Toshiro asked.

"No, that much you can be assured of. Yokai Academy is a school where monsters or Ayakashi go in order to learn how to blend in with normal human society. I've always kept tabs on the school just in case but I've never interfered with it. I don't know why they'd want you there but if they've gone to such lengths to get you there then it might be interesting for the two of you to go. I've been needing more information on that school anyways." explained Yamamoto.

"Not to mention that while our search for the keys to the Juubi's prison is important, we cannot neglect your education and cover. I'm afraid that for now you will have to go to this school and stay there for a while. There is nothing I can do to control the fact that no other schools will accept you." Yamamoto finished.

Both Naruto and Toshiro hung their heads down in disappointment. If Yamamoto couldn't do anything then who could?

"Now, I have nothing else to discuss with either of you, and you both have no further duties for tonight. You are both dismissed." Yamamoto said.

Toshiro and Naruto nodded their heads in acknowledgement and left.

'_Well this is great, now I not only have to go to school soon; but I won't even be with all my friends this time!_' Hey, he might be good at school, but Naruto hated it like any other normal kid would.

"Well, looks like we might just be walking into a trap." Toshiro said, breaking Naruto out of his thoughts.

"You still think the Acolytes are behind this?" Naruto questioned.

"No, but that doesn't mean that it can't be a trap. Just by a different set of people who have their own set of goals." Toshiro responded.

"True enough, but you're not really that worried are you? You know that we're more than strong enough to deal with most threats." Naruto responded.

"No, not overly concerned. But it never hurts to be prepared." Naruto nodded in agreement at that while Toshiro continued "Well, guess we should start heading home."

Again, Naruto nodded in agreement while they both went their separate ways.

Once Naruto reentered Karakura Town he immediately headed straight home. Once he reached there he quietly snuck in as not to disturb the other sleeping residents and quietly made his way into his room. Changing into a sleeping attire Naruto jumped onto bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Several Weeks Later**

Naruto winced as the morning sun's rays entered his bedroom and blasted his face. The warmth of the rays was nice, but it disturbed his rest and so he pulled the blanket over his head and blocked out the rays. Unfortunately right as he did so he began to hear a sound he dreaded.

"GOOOOO-ack!" the voice tried to say only to be interrupted as Naruto's finely trained combat senses allowed him to detect and stop his assailant. He had simply raised his arm and caught the person as they had been trying to get the jump on him. Naruto then proceeded to throw his assailant against the wall where a humorous cry of pain could be heard. Giving up on getting anymore rest, Naruto got out of bed and looked at the limp form of his assailant with a sour look on his face.

"Y-You have done well my son, I have nothing more to teach you." the limp figure said solemnly.

This only caused Naruto to gain a violent twitch as he grew angry and said "Oh yeah, then WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP ATTACKING ME YOU CRAZY OLD MAN!"

The crazy old man who if you haven't guessed it by now was Isshin Kuorsaki stood up again as good as new and responded "Why, as a good father I have to make sure that you always keep your guar-HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" he yelled when he saw Naruto already walking away.

'_That moron, can't he just for once stop with the attacks. They're really getting annoying._' Naruto thought. He headed towards the bathroom and once there proceeded to brush his teeth, wash his face, etc.

Once he was done Naruto made his way towards the kitchen where he saw little sisters Yuzu who was frying some bacon and eggs and Karin who was already eating a bowl of cereal. When Yzu saw him she greeting him with a joyful "Morning Naru-nii!" while Karin simply said "Morning."

Naruto said good morning to each of them with a genuine smile on his face. If there was anything in the world that he valued the most, it would be his little sisters. Now, one might wonder why Naruto was living with the Kurosakis. Well, back when he was six years old he was adopted into the family not long after Ichigo Kurosaki and Masaki Kurosaki died in an accident.

It had been awkward at first as Naruto had only felt like a replacement and he had also been dealing with his own problems but gradually they became a family. This meant that Naurto's full name was Naruto Kurosaki Namikaze. Now, Naruto valued them more than his own live and would sacrifice it in a heartbeat if it meant protecting them. Of course, it would be a bit easier if his father WOULD STOP ATTACKING HIM!

Right as Naruto had been about to start eating his own breakfast, Isshin had chosen that moment to attack again.

"Aha, your guard was down! This is what you get for leaving right as was in the middle of giving you important advice!" Isshin yelled out triumphantly as he stood over the defeated form of Naruto. Or at least Isshin thought he was defeated. Naruto grabbed one of Isshin's legs and threw him against the wall. Getting up, Naruto was thoroughly aggravated and voiced it "Oh, you are so going to pay for this old man."

The look on Naruto's face was positively livid as he said this. He then brought up one of his hands and pointed it at his father. Isshin saw the pointed hand and knew what was coming next.

In an effort to avoid the horrible punishment that he was about to suffer Isshin said nervously "N-Now, y-you wouldn't do that to your own f-father, now would you?"

The look on Naruto's face said it all. Sparks were now being generated off Naruto's pointed hand and it wasn't long before those sparks turned into a bolts of electricity which proceeded to zap Isshin painfully. The electrical attack wasn't anything more than a painful shock although it did leave a slightly chard Isshin. Now as for why Naruto could shoot bolts of lightning with such ease, he was a lightning type dragon. Dragons, when they were born, were always born to a specific element. Some to fire, others to earth, and Naruto to lightning with Toshiro being born to steam.

"Come on you guys, quit fighting." Yuzu begged.

Naruto sighed as he sat down to eat and grumbled something about 'crazy fathers attacking their sons' while Karin just said "It's no use, that's the only way they can get any bonding time."

Yuzu just sighed unhappily.

Now, as to the reason why no one was overreacting to Naruto shooting lightning out of his hand; well, everyone already knew that Naruto was a dragon. It had been explained to them by Yamamoto back when Naruto joined up with him. While Yuzu and Karin knew only the bare basics, Isshin was privy to greater information on the subject. But, I won't go into detail about that.

Once Naruto was done with his breakfast, he said his goodbyes to everyone and made his way down to the bus stop that the entrance forms had told him to get to. Once there he saw Toshiro had already arrived.

"Well, I wonder how things are going to turn out at this Yokai Academy, eh Toshiro?" Naruto asked.

Toshiro nodded in agreement before saying "Yeah, we could be in for an interesting school year. What, with monsters attending I suspect the amount of hostility towards us to increase."

This was true. As dragons, the most powerful beings in existence save for gods, most Ayakashi would only be too eager to pick a fight with them. They would hide their power levels to be sure, as they had on themselves several seals which decreased their power, but fate seemed to always have it out for the two as they were more than likely to end up getting into fights whether they sought them out or not.

When the bus finally arrived the two dragons were greeted to the sight of a man wearing a blue uniform, smoking a cigar, and having creepy ass glowing eyes.

'_A-Are those real?_' Naruto thought as he looked at the bus driver's eyes.

"Well are you getting on?" the bus driver questioned with a smirk.

Both boys nodded their heads and got on, taking separate seats.

* * *

A man dressed up in a black assassins garb with red armor on his shoulders and forehead(like the Kasumioji Clan assassins) kept himself hidden as he watched Naruto and Toshiro get on the bus. Once the bus was about to leave the assassin threw a tracking seal onto the bus.

With a smirk the assassin said "Lord Raiga will want to know about this."

* * *

The ride itself was uneventful, Naruto just staring out the window and Toshiro having opted to take a nap. Naruto had noticed the obvious lack of any other passengers on board and when he questioned the bus driver on this all he got in response was an amused chuckle. Eye twitching, Naruto went back to looking out the window.

Once the bus entered a tunnel, Naruto felt the immediate sense of passing through a barrier. It apparently was felt by Toshiro too as it had woke him up from his nap.

It was also felt by the amulet that Naruto wore as it began glowing, drawing Naruto's attention. Then an ethereal form came out from the amulet and began to take the form of one Naruto knew all too well. Now, sitting next to him in spirit form was Byakuya Ryujin**(6)**, a survivor from the great battle that took place so long ago. He was bound to the amulet that Naruto wore by his own unintentional will as he had originally only been planning on leaving an imprint of himself but when he did the necessary jutsu, Byakuya messed up one of the handseals and sealed himself inside the amulet. It had saved his life as at the time he had been close to dying, but it came at the cost of binding his life to that of the amulet.

Byakuya looked around the bus before asking "I assume that we have passed through the barrier that protects Yokai Academy?"

Naruto nodded his head in affirmation.

"I admit I'm quite interested to see what a school for teaching ayakashi to blend into human society will be like. Back in my time ayakashi and humans lived together in harmony and we never really classified the two into separate categories." Byakuya said.

Naruto nodded sadly at that. The peaceful days when the Ryujin reigned were over and largely forgotten by all save the oldest of beings. And all sentient creatures had suffered for it. Humans and ayakshi were never considered different from each other by the Ryujin and the lines between humanity and the rest of the sentient creatures had been drawn up during the War of Dominace.

"I guess this whole separation thing has just been around for so long that for everyone else, it's just easier to separate them." said Naruto.

Byakuya nodded in agreement at that.

Once they came out of the tunnel they were greeted to the sight of dead trees everywhere and a red sea. A WTF moment was going on inside everyone's head as they looked out at the environment.

'_Red sea? The hell is point of that?_' Naruto thought.

'_Oh, dead trees, how original._' was Toshiro's thought.

'_What a weird setting for a learning institute._' was Byakuya's thought.

"Well, looks like this is where you boys get off." the bus driver said getting everyone's attention. "And I'd be careful if I were you, Yokai Academy can be a very scary place." the bus driver continued.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow along with Naruto and said "Do you honestly think we'll be intimidated by this place?"

"Hm, I suppose not. Well farewell, a good luck." the bus driver finished and gave a creepy chuckle before driving off.

"Weirdo." Byakuya said in a rare display of emotion when the bus driver was gone.

Toshiro and Naruto agreed to that.

They now began heading towards the school along the only path that was available to them. As they were walking they looked around the gloomy environment. There were tombstones and a bone here or there that lined the path and there were many ravens with glowing red eyes atop the trees that would have crept most people out. However, for Naruto, Toshiro, and Byakuya all it did was make them feel gloomy, or at least that was true with the former two as Byakuya's stoic face remained the same all throughout.

As they continued walking, they began to hear a squeaking sound. The kind that metal makes when it isn't oiled well. They didn't really pay much attention to the squeaking sound even as it continued to come closer. This was too bad as at that moment a girl's voice was heard "Look out!" and a bike crashed into Naruto's back.

Now, one might wonder how three experienced combatants like Naruto, Toshiro, and Byakuya could be surprised by something like this. Well that was just one of the mysteries of the world that never got solved.

The girl who was riding the bike and Naruto both went into a tumble that finally ended with the girl on top of Naruto.

Moka was feeling pretty woozy right now. She hadn't had any blood or regular food for breakfast in her haste to make it to school. Not to mention that riding a bike to school, while healthy, did use up some energy thus aiding in making her even more hungry. With her overall lack of sustenance, she had been very dizzy and wasn't really paying attention to where she was going and it had really only been luck that she hadn't crashed into anything. We'll that luck had run out if the recent crash was any evidence.

Although, for a crash it wasn't too bad, She didn't feel nearly as bad as she normally would after one, not to mention that the ground was far softer than it should be. When Moka did look down a blush came to her face. Laying down below her was what could only be described as an angel in her mind.

His eyes held a rich blue like that of the sky, his skin was a nice tanned shade, not too dark or too light, and he had long, blond spiky hair with some of it covering his right eye. There was an unfortunate scar that ran over his left eye but that only seemed to add to his looks. While on top of him, Moka could also feel his muscles and she had to admit they felt nice.

Once she finally realized that she was still on top of him and the guy would probably be wanting to get up now she blushed embarrassedly and got off all the while apologizing profusely for crashing into him.

With Naruto, when he opened his eyes from the crash he saw what was probably the most beautiful girl he had ever encountered. She had bright pink hair that actually looked good on her, her eyes were a beautiful shade of green, and her face had what could only be described as a look of cute that could be considered criminal. She also happened to have a nice figure.

When the girl jumped off of him and began apologizing profusely, Naruto got up and said "It's okay, no real harm done. Although, your bike doesn't look like it'll be out and about again anytime soon."

This caused Moka to give a quick glance to her bike only to see that this was indeed true.

She looked back at Naruto and was about to respond when she saw a red trickle that was coming from his cheek.

"Ah, oh no, blood!" Moka said worriedly as she took out a handkerchief and approached Naruto. That's when the scent hit her. She hadn't ever smelt anything this good before. Her hungry stomach combined with the amazing scent before her sent her into a dizzying state.

Naruto grew surprised at that and put a hand to his face where sure enough he felt blood. He was shocked that such a minor tumble could have even given him a cut but that shock turned into worry when he saw that the girl before him was wobbling around and looked like she was about to collapse. He caught her before she could fall to the ground and asked "Hey, are you okay? You look like you might be really sick!"

Moka moaned as she was now in extreme proximity to the source of that amazing scent. She could practically feel the blood that was pumped through his body. A blush had risen to her cheeks as she said "Gomenasai, but I'm a vampire. Capu Chu!"

"W-What?" was all Naruto was able to say.

Moka then proceeded to bite Naruto on the neck and begin drinking in his blood. When she first tasted his blood, she was hit with a wave of euphoria. How could blood this wonderful ever exist? It sent waves of pleasure down her body as she drank and gave her the feeling of pure elation.

With Naruto, he was blushing as he felt the girl's body pressed up against him. Her ample assets were being squeezed right up against his body and he could also feel her warm breath on his neck as she sucked his blood.

Toshiro and Byakuya could only stand there shocked at the current event going on.

'_Usually girls aren't this upfront on their crushes on Naruto._' thought a shocked Toshiro.

'_Is this whore trying to give one of my descendents a hicky!_' thought an enraged Byakuya.

Once Moka was done she took a step back and immediately grew embarrassed by what she had done.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to drink your blood!" she apologized.

This cleared things up for Toshiro and Byakuya who gave sighs of relief at not having to deal with more fan girls. Usually Naruto or Toshiro's looks attracted a large amount of fan girls, the bane of existence for any good looking guy, and some girls. They weren't even good enough to use as cannon fodder.

"Oh, that's okay, I suppose." Naruto said sheepishly while rubbing the spot where Moka bit him, he couldn't even feel a mark indicating there had been a bite.

"You said you were a vampire, right?" Naruto asked.

Moka nodded her head and then asked in a kicked puppy's voice, complemented by looks and everything "Y-You don't hate vampires, do you?" she said sadly.

"Not if they're all as cute as you." Naruto said happily and obliviously in an attempt to get her happy again. Moka blushed at the comment and stammered.

Toshiro sighed and facepalmed. That idiot was a flirt whether it was intentional or not!

Byakuya shook his head sadly, this was why the fan girls never gave up.

"Don't worry, I've never really met a vampire before so I can't judge." Naruto said.

This caused Moka to smile and she said "Oh, I'm so happy. S-So, um, do y-you think we could be friends?" she asked nervously.

"Sure, why not? Not every day you meet a vampire, so try to make the most of it I suppose." said Naruto.

"That's wonderful, oh yes my name is Akashyia Moka." Moka said, introducing herself.

"And I'm Naruto Kurosaki Namikaze, and behind me we have Toshiro Hitsugaya." he said pointing to Toshiro. He didn't bother pointing out Byakuya as in his spectral form he could choose who to be visible and invisible to and right now he didn't wish for Moka to know of him.

Moka blushed in embarrassment at the fact that she hadn't noticed Toshiro before and said "I'm sorry I didn't notice you before. Are you one of Naruto's friends?" she questioned.

At his nodding, Moka squealed happily and said "Any friend of Naruto's is a friend of mine!" She then grabbed both of them into a hug and said "Oh, I'm so happy, its only my first day and I've already made two new friends!"

Naruto, and even Toshiro couldn't help but smile at the girl's jubilation, although he was uncomfortable with the close contact.

Once she had let go they all headed down towards the school where they attended the entrance ceremony. During the ceremony they all got separated and Naruto was left with just Byakuya who chose to go back into the amulet. Once that was over, Naruto found out what his homeroom was and headed there. Once he reached there he chose a seat that was right next to the windows and just stared outside having nothing better to do.

Soon the classroom was filled up with students who began to fill the room with their chattering.

Once the teacher entered the students quieted down as she began her introduction "Hello everyone and welcome to Yokai Academy! I'm Shizuka Nekonome and I'll be your homeroom teacher for the year. Now as you all know Yokai Academy is a school for monsters, and while attending you'll all be learning how to blend in with human society. Humans rule the Earth, that is why we must learn how to coexist with them! For that reason you will always stay in your human form and never allow another student to know about it." she said the last part seriously.

Naruto pretty much drowned it out. He already felt like a human who could transform into a dragon rather than the dragon that could transform into a human. He really didn't need this school in order to learn how to blend in. Idly he noticed that the teacher had blondish-yellowish-orangish hair with two tuffs of it sticking out a bit looking like cat ears. She looked quite attractive, but Naruto didn't spend much time on it.

When the teacher was done talking about staying in their human forms and scratching out a student who pointed out her flaws Naruto heard a voice speak up "I don't see why we should have to hide from these pathetic humans. I say we eat them all up, and as for the beautiful girls, well you can always have 'fun' with a hot one."

"Oh! Incidentally here at Yokai Academy there are no real humans. Every student and teacher here is a monster of some sort. After all the Academy is protected by a barrier that hides us from the outside world. And for any humans that do make it here we usually bring death to them or something." the teacher said.

'_Well, that's a bit harsh. I mean aren't you trying to blend in with them. Probably be a good test if you could bring a human in here and not have them discover this place is for monsters._' Naruto thought

When that thought was over Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked at the guy who had talked about eating humans. Sitting right across from him was a large guy with greasy looking brown hair and a piercing on his lower lip. Naruto summed him up as a typical school bully. Throw him at someone weak and it was like he was emperor of the world but put him up against someone with real power and he'd fold pretty fast.

Naruto felt that at some point he might have to deal with this guy, if for no other reason than everyone else's safety.

Just then the door was opened and in walked a familiar girl.

"Exscue me! Sorry I'm late but I got lost after the ceremony." Moka said.

"Oh, well that's alright! Please, take a seat anywhere you'd like." Nekonome said.

And of course the drooling began. Most of the boys were head over heels for Moka as soon as they saw her.

"My god, she's amazing!"

"A-A goddess!"

"Would you go out with me?"

"Her hair is so pretty."

"Could you marry me?"

"I'd do that anyday!"

These were some of the comments, some a bit more inappropriate than others; but it seemed as if Moka hadn't heard any of them. While she was looking around the classroom for a seat a familiar scent filled her senses. She had already imprinted it into her mind and knew immediately who it belonged to.

Heading right towards it, Moka glomped Naruto and said "Oh Naruto-Kun, I'm so glad were in the same class together!"

While Naruto gave a bit of a sweatdrop at Moka's excitement he smiled nonetheless at the girl's joy, though he notice that most of the male population was not happy about his apparently close relationship with the girl while the female population was wondering how they hadn't noticed him before.

"What! Who the hell is he?"

"How does he know her?"

"Think he'd give me her number?"

"I am so going to kill that guy."

"That bastard, who does he think he is!"

These were some of the various complaints/threats that Naruto was able to hear. Once Moka had gotten off of him and the class had quieted down Nekonome had begun her lecture again. Moka had chosen to sit behind Naruto where she was diligently paying attention to what the teacher said. Naruto meanwhile had taken notice of the way that the guy across from him was eyeing Moka. He had that hungry look in his eye and his face clearly spoke of sinister intentions.

* * *

Once class was over Moka had taken to dragging Naruto and Toshiro, who had been in the classroom as well but had arrived too late to sit close to Naruto; around. She had a grip on both their arms and while she didn't look very strong she certainly proved that she was by dragging them around so effortlessly.

They were currently exploring the school as after homeroom they didn't have any other classes for the rest of the day on the first day of school. Unfortunately for Naruto and Toshrio, they along with Moka were attracting quite a bit of attention. The guys were all glaring at Naruto and Toshiro while the girls seemed to be doing the same with Moka, not that she actually knew that.

As they continued to move, they were brought to halt as they once more encountered the guy that held Naruto's immediate dislike.

"Greetings, your called Moka Akashiya, right? I'm you classmate Komiya Saizou, and it is a pleasure to meet you." Saizou said with a lecherous grin. He then proceeded to grab Naruto by his shirt with his right hand and lift him off the ground. Toshiro was about to teach Saizou to be a bit more polite but a quick look from Naruto let him know that he would handle it.

Meanwhile a crowd had gathered around, and many of the students were pointing and whispering about Saizou talking about how he had been a trouble maker in the human world and was sent to the school for bad behavior.

"So tell me, what's a gorgeous babe like yourself doing hanging around with these losers?" Saizou said.

"O-Oh, well these are my two new frien-" was as far as Moka got as Saizou interrupted her "So how about you ditch these losers and hand around with me. Trust me when I say we'll have lots of _fun_ together."

"Ya know, punks like you are usually the type who can never get a girl because you're such assholes that the smell usually drives them away." Naruto spoke directing Saizou's attention away from Moka.

"What did you say you bastard?" Saizou said furious at Naruto.

"Oh, you heard me perfectly. I spoke loud enough and didn't stutter. So what are you going to do about it? I'd suggest crawling into whatever abyss it is that you were born in, doing us all a huge favor and die. But hey, that's just my opinion." Naruto said with a smirk on his face just daring Saizou to try something.

Which he did. Bringing his left hand and forming it into a fist, he brought it up and was ready to give this blond punk the greatest beating and humiliation of his life. As such, Saizou was completely unprepared when he felt a sharp pain come from his right arm which soon transformed into a great amount of pain.

Dropping the blond, Saizou grabbed his right arm and began holding it in an attempt to stop the pain. He realized it was broken when he felt a space between the bones in his arm and glared angrily at Naruto. Right then and there, Saizou was very tempted to transform and murder the blonde. The large crowd however meant that there was no way he would be getting away scot free and so he simply retreated for now.

'_Moka Akashiya, there's no way I'm letting a girl like you escape my grasp._' Saizou thought darkly.

* * *

"Wow, that was really amazing!" Moka said with awe as she took a sip of her tomato juice. Naruto and Toshiro had opted for cokes from the vending machine

"Really, wasn't that great. That Saizou person was more bark than bite." Naruto responded.

"But still, no one ever stood up for me before." Moka said the last part sadly.

"But didn't you have any friends at your old school? I'm sure they would have stood up for you." Naruto said.

"Actually, you two are my first friends ever. Before now I've always been alone." Moka said sadly.

Great, he had just put his foot in his mouth is what Naruto thought to himself. Naruto and Toshiro looked at each other awkwardly before Toshiro broke the tension by speaking "Hey, there's something odd about you Moka. I've read up on vampires, and no I don't mean the Twilight ones" at this Toshiro and Naruto shivered in disgust "and from what I've read you don't really act like them. You're not very aristocratic, arrogant, or giving off an aura of power." Toshiro continued.

"Oh, well that's because of this." Moka took out her rosary "You see, this seals away all of my power. If this gets taken off then I become a really scary monster."

Naruto and Toshrio were interested in the type of seal the rosario was. The Fuinjustu Corps **(6)** generally drew seals with ink and paper and this rosary was a type that they hadn't really encountered before.

The rosary was a silver cross with a red gem in the center of it that had a black slit in it making the gem look like an eye. The rosary was attached to a chain that went up to a black chocker on Moka's neck.

"Well, that's an interesting seal. Wonder how it works." Toshiro commented.

"There isn't much point in dwelling on it now. Let's just try to enjoy the rest of the day." Naruto said getting nods of agreement from all of them.

Once they all finished their drinks they split off and headed towards their dorm rooms as evening was descending.

"So, how's the school seem to you?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I have to say, if it weren't for the fact that we already knew about the whole ayakashi thing then this place would be pretty normal. Barring the whole freaky appearance thing."

"Have to agree to that. So, you got idea's as to what the people who run this school want with us?"

"No, and that's what worries me. What is it that they want from us? If there not with the Acolytes then I haven't a clue as to our purpose here. Do they want our allegiance, or are they merely trying to steal our power? Whatever it is, all I know is that I won't let either of us be used in whatever schemes they may have. And if they try to use us regardless then we'll just have to make them learn that you don't mess with a Ryujin and expect to get away with it." said Toshiro.

"Heh, agree with you there. We'll show these punks the true horrors that a Ryujin can unleash. If they provoke us, that is. After all, we can't necessarily attack the heads of this school if they don't try anything." Naruto pointed out.

Toshiro had to reluctantly agree to this. Normally, he wasn't the type that liked to attack first ask questions later, but if people were trying to manipulate him or his friends then there would be hell to pay.

As they continued walking they enjoyed the silence that the end of their conversation provided. However not long after they ended their conversation they heard a girl scream "AH! NO! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

Naruto and Toshiro's eyes widened as they recognized the person screaming.

"Oh crap, its Moka!" said Naruto.

"Well, we'd better hurry if we want to get to her in time." Toshiro said.

With that, both of them were off, Shunpoing at top speed to get to Moka.

* * *

"Interesting, seems like they've gone to help out a little buddy of theirs." Raiga Kurosuki said.

"What should we do my lord?" asked one of the assassins.

"For now, we watch. I'm interested in seeing just how strong these academy students are. And Ryujin are more than a good enough test." Responded Raiga.

* * *

"**Oh Moka, your just so beautiful. I simply can't control myself any longer!**" Saizou said in his transformed state which was that of an orc.

"N-No, please just leave me alone!" Moka begged.

"**Sorry, but when I see something that I want I get it. And nobody can stop me!**" Saizou said and afterwards an extremely long tongue came out of his mouth and grabbed Moka's left leg before picking her up and slamming her against a tree.

With her breath knocked out of her, Moka lay on the ground breathing in heavily as soon as she could.

As Saizou approached her he said mockingly "**Well? Come on, show me your true form. I promise it won't make me think any less of you. Besides, I don't want this to be too easy now.**"

"W-We're not suppose to show o-our true forms. It's against the school rules!" Moka said in a vain attempt to get Saizou to go back into his human form.

"**Oh? Well we're not on school grounds right now are we? Hm, I suppose if you don't want to show me your true form then that's okay. Your pretty enough to get over the lack of a battle!**" and with that Saizou reached out to Moka and was about to grab one of her legs when a kick from nowhere landed on Saizou's face knocking him away and into several poor trees.

"Oh no you fucking don't!" Toshiro said quite pissed off.

As Saizou made a move to get up he was once again brought down when Naruto came down from the sky and drove a fist right into his gut, cracking several ribs and making Saizou cough up blood. The punch also forced Saizou into a small crater that was made from the force of the impact.

Once Naruto walked away, he along with Toshiro went to check up on Moka.

"Hey, are you alright? He didn't hurt you too badly did he?" Naruto asked worried.

"N-No, I'm okay thanks to you two. I can't believe you guys took him out so easily though!" Moka said in amazement.

Sadly enough, Moka's words seemed to have activated Murphy's Law, although not by much if Saizou's hard breathing, and the blood coming out of his mouth was anything to go by.

"**Y-You bastards! You think it'll be that easy to take me down! I'll kill every last one of you! Starting with the little kid.**" Saizou said while looking at Toshiro making it obvious who he was talking about.

"Oh dear, now he's done it." Naruto said worriedly.

"Done what?" Moka said confused.

"Oh, well you see, Toshiro's always hated the fact that he's been called a kid even though he's fifteen. Since he looks younger than he really is, people tend to mistake his age. It really gets on his nerves, and if you make him mad enough…then he's quite liable to rip you to shreds." Naruto said.

Naruto's words were true as Toshiro stood there quaking with anger at Saizou's words.

"_What did you just say?_" Toshiro asked, his voice low and shadows covering his eyes.

Saizou, seeing his words have an obvious effect on Toshiro decided to press forward, not realizing that the effect wasn't fear "**Oh, I'm sorry. I said you were a kid, a brat, dwarf, munchkin, lawn gnome; take your pick.**" Saizou said with a sneer.

"I'm going to kill you now." Toshiro said calmly with a straight and emotionless face.

"**Oh please, I'd like to see you try you litt-ack!**" Saizou said before he was abruptly cut off by a jumping Toshiro which proceeded to beat the ever living crap out of him.

Naruto winced as Toshiro viciously ripped into poor Saizou. He then covered Moka's eye's and said "You really shouldn't see this."

"But why?" Moka asked innocently.

"Because I'd rather preserve what innocence you still have than see it gut-wretched into oblivion." Naruto in a matter-of-factly voice.

Pouting, Moka tried to see what was going on and quickly hid back when she saw.

"I told ya so." Naruto said.

"**Oh god, please not there! Have mercy, I'm begging you!**"

"_Mercy_? I'm sorry, but we're all out of mercy. Don't worry though, we just got a full shipment of pain and punishment! SO HAVE YOUR FILL!"

"**N-No, no! Somebody help me! Wait, that's not supposed to bend that way! That doesn't go in there! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD CALL AN AMBULANCE, GET THIS KID OFF OF ME! AHHHHHHHHH!**"

"I am not a kid! I'M A YOUNG ADULT!"

Once Toshiro was done beating the crap out of Saizou he calmly walked back towards Naruto and Moka covered head to toe in blood. None of the blood was his obviously, and if one were to look at Saizou they would see a twitching bloody mass that would need to be in the hospital for a long, long time.

"I need a shower." was all Toshiro said before walking back towards the boys dorm, blood dripping from him all the way.

Once Toshiro was gone Naruto uncovered Moka's eyes and said nervously "Well, I suppose that could have been better, could have also been worse too." he tried for a bit of light humor.

Moka giggled a bit at his attempt to ease her tensions.

"D-Do you think you could walk me to my room?" Moka asked nervously.

Naruto, figuring Moka might still be a bit scared from Saizou's attack nodded his head and started to escort Moka back to her room. On the way back nothing much was said and when they reached Moka's dorm room, Naruto bayed her goodnight and left for his own room.

As he was walking back he noticed there was a fog that was starting to roll in. Picking up the pace, Naruto kept walking as he didn't want to lose his way. However, the fog just kept on getting thicker and thicker. Finally, Naruto stopped and sighed.

"Well, you might as well come on out already." Naruto said.

The hidden person came out right behind Naruto and raised his blade, quickly swinging it down in an attempt to behead Naruto. Unfortunately for him Naruto was faster and easily managed to avoid the blade.

As Naruto jumped away and faced his assailant through the mist, he saw that his assailant was dressed up in a dark brown sleeveless vest that fell to his knees, a light brown belt, light grey pants, and bandages covering his torso and legs. He had blue eyes with a ripple around the pupil, waist length green hair with the top two bangs falling around his checks on each side of his face, and fleshy lips.

Naruto recognized this man as Raiga Kurosuki. He was a traitor to the Army of the Seireitei and a former seated officer of the 11th Division. He had held the 11th seat fittingly enough, but he had eventually gone rouge and led an attack on the Seireitei in an attempt to kill the Captain-Commander. It had failed miserably and Raiga had been forced to flee with the remaining forces who had come with him.

The worst part was that Raiga had allied with the Acolytes of the Juubi, thus pushing himself into a rock and a hard place as with his failure, the Acolytes were now after his head as well, forcing Raiga into a life on the run.

"Well, what's a traitor like you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"What'd ya think. If I kill you brat, I'm sure to get back in the good graces of the Acolytes, and then I'll be livin the good life again." Raiga answered with a chuckle.

"Well then wouldn't it have been better to attack me when I was with Moka so as to distract me?" Naruto questioned.

"Heh, I'm not so weak that I need a distraction such as her to win me my battles. Now, en garde!" Raiga yelled out as he made to attack again.

* * *

1: Dragons throughout their lifetime are ranked according to their age and power level.

Hatchling-Stage: The moment when a dragon is born to the first few years of their life. This is the stage where they are most vulnerable. Hatchlings all have some control over the element they were born to, but they can't really do too much harm with it unless they were born with a truly strong affinity.

Drake-Stage: This is the next stage in a dragon's life and can be equated to the teenage years. At this stage they can mate, have far greater control over their element and needn't fear any other creature on the planet except for the higher level dragons and the oldest of the lesser races. These dragons tend to be as large as a five story building.

Wyrm-Stage: These dragons are full adults. Intelligent and very powerful, it can take a long time for a drake to ever reach this stage as they must also have the necessary level of power in order to reach it. Dragons at this stage are what many of the legends of old fear, monstrous beings who swoop down and steal cattle and kidnap princesses, not that any of this actually happens. Dragons at this stage are about as large as big hills or small skyscrapers.

Leviathan-Stage: This is the all-powerful, near-godlike stage that only the eldest and most powerful dragons may ever reach. Wise beyond measure and with such vast power at their command, these dragons are capable of shaping entire continents, or shattering them should they choose to. They are the size of mountains and are the mightiest creatures to ever walk the Earth.

2: Seireitei: means Court of Pure Souls

3: Gotei 13: means 13 Court Guard Squads

4: Senkaimon: means World Penetration Gate

5: Shunpo: means Flash Step

6: Byakuya Kuchiki

Well, as this is one of the few Naruto, Bleach, and Rosario + Vampire Crossovers out there I hope I've done a good job of blending these worlds together. By the way, just as a warning, some characters from each series may not show up and others will have their roles changed like I did with Byakuya Kuchiki.

Also, as another warning, the plot at the beginning will mostly follow the Rosario Vampire storyline but will start to change by the summer vacation point.

Hope you enjoyed, and sorry that I'm not really working on my other stories too much.


End file.
